


2:19am

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Riding, Slight orgasm control, Smut, Wet Dream, subby Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Oh come on, you can tell me,” you said sweetly, “It sounded fun.” you added when he didn’t respond.“It was.” he mumbled, the pink on his cheeks now turning to a deeper red and spreading to his ears.You cooed at him again, “Are you gonna let me in on the fun?” you asked maintaining your sweet tone.He let out a whine, “Do I really have to say it?” he asked.“Well if you tell me about it, I might be able to make your dreams come true.” you said.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	2:19am

It had been unusually cold recently, the snow had come earlier than normal this year, which wasn’t good as your heater had broken on the first cold day. It had now been a week, your landlord had been promising to send someone to fix the heater as soon as possible but that didn’t seem like it was actually gonna happen any time soon. Chan had bought a space heater to try and keep at least your bedroom warm but you couldn’t leave it on all the time because of the fire hazard. So that meant you and Chan had been practically attached at the hip, using each other to stay warm.  
  
You woke up with a shiver, it was still dark outside and you were freezing, you looked around to figure out why you were so cold only to realize that somehow, in his sleep, Chan had pulled all three of the blankets on your bed half off of you. You frowned before scooting back underneath the blankets, pressing yourself against Chan’s side and tossing your leg across his waist. You rested your head on his shoulder and settled in to fall back asleep when the silence in the room was broken. Chan let out a low whimper, you looked up at him, worried that you had somehow hurt him only to see that he was still fast asleep. His face was scrunched up and you were now worried that he was having a nightmare when he let out another noise, this one closer to a moan.  
  
You sat up fully this time, watching him carefully as he let out more moans and whimpers. His hips now twitching up as he squirmed slightly, a devious smile spread across your face. You brought your hand up to the side of his face, stroking his cheek gently with your thumb. He subconsciously leaned into the touch but didn't wake up, you whispered his name hoping to wake him up softly. When that didn't work you raised your volume slightly, saying his name again using a slightly lower than normal speaking voice. That seemed to work as his eyes fluttered open, he looked almost surprised to see you leaning over him, his pupils were still blown wide from the dream he was having.  
  
"Were you dreaming, baby?" you cooed, the smile never leaving your face. He nodded, "What were you dreaming about?" you asked.  
  
Almost immediately his cheeks turned pink, "Y-you." he said shyly, his voice still hoarse from sleep.  
  
You raised your eyebrows in mock surprise, "What about me?" you asked moving your hand from his cheek to trace circles on his chest. He was silent, he looked around the room refusing to make eye contact with you, “Oh come on, you can tell me,” you said sweetly, “It sounded fun.” you added when he didn’t respond.  
  
“It was.” he mumbled, the pink on his cheeks now turning to a deeper red and spreading to his ears.  
  
You cooed at him again, “Are you gonna let me in on the fun?” you asked maintaining your sweet tone.  
  
He let out a whine, “Do I really have to say it?” he asked.  
  
“Well if you tell me about it, I might be able to make your dreams come true.” you said.  
  
He let out another softer whine and thought for a second, opening and closing his mouth a couple times before finally speaking, “I-It was about you and me and..” he trailed off. You gave him a nod, encouraging him to continue, he sighed before speaking again, “You were.. r-riding me.” he said, ending quietly.  
  
“Now that’s a dream I can make come true.” you said before leaning back to grab a condom out of the drawer in the table next to the bed. You turned back to him and held the condom up so he could see it, he smiled and sat up, leaning back against the wall and beckoning you into his lap. Happily you swung your leg across him, straddling him before leaning down to kiss him deeply. He brought a hand up to tangle it through your hair, holding you close. He swiped his tongue across your bottom lip and you opened up to let him in, your tongues tangling together as the kiss heated up. He moved his hands down to your sides, gripping tightly as you began to grind down on him. He let out a soft whimper into the kiss as you moved in his lap, his hands squeezing your sides tight enough to leave bruises.  
  
You stilled your hips, grabbing his hands with your own to stop him from moving your hips himself. You sat back on his thighs, breaking the kiss to suck on the sensitive spot behind his ear while you reached between the two of you to reach into the waistband of his pajamas. You wrapped your hand around his dick, stroking him to full hardness before pulling him out of his pants. He let out a moan as you continued stroking him, you pulled back from his neck to tear open the condom with your teeth. You tossed the wrapper to the side and rolled the condom onto his dick. You lifted yourself up, reaching down to shift your shorts and underwear to the side. You teased him for a few seconds, rubbing the head of his dick along your folds making him whine before lining him up with your entrance.  
  
You sank down slowly giving yourself time to adjust as he stretched you out. He moaned as you sank down fully, he stayed as still as he could while you adjusted. Finally, after what felt like forever for him you lifted yourself up, setting a slow pace. Your legs quickly got tired and you sighed, "Are you gonna make me do all the work?" you asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
It took him a second to register what you said as you hadn't stopped moving but as soon as he did his hands went back to your hips. He held tightly keeping you still just above him before thrusting up into you. His pace was much quicker than yours, pounding up into you and making you grab onto his shoulders tightly. You leaned forward, reconnecting the kiss, it was much messier this time, a clash of teeth and tongues as the two of you chased your highs. You reached between the two of you and pressed your fingers to your clit, rubbing quickly to get yourself close to the edge.  
  
His hips began to stutter signaling that he was right on the edge, you ended the kiss to speak, "Hold it, baby, I'm almost there." you instructed. He let out a whine and bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to maintain his pace without cumming. The sight of him trying so hard to do what you told helped bring you to the edge faster.  
  
Finally, you were right on the edge, you where clenching around him and making him whine. You smirked at him, keeping the two of you on the edge for a few more seconds before you leaned forward, "Cum." you whispered into his ear. That was all it took to send him crashing over the edge, his hips stuttering as he released into the condom. You followed quickly after, working yourself through your orgasm with your hand before lifting yourself off of him. You moved off of his lap, letting him slip the condom off and tuck himself back into his pajamas before getting up to throw the condom away. You adjusted your clothes and nestled back under the covers keeping yourself warm until Chan slipped back into bed next to you and pulled you into his arms.  
  
“You must be a genie or something.” Chan mumbled sleepily.  
  
“Oh? Why’s that?” you asked, nestling further into his arms.  
  
“You made my dreams come true.” he said, you could almost hear the goofy smile on his face through his tone. You scoffed, smacking his arm gently, he laughed in response before leaning down to give you a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be softer but I've been in a subby Chan mood recently so here u go.


End file.
